Lightning Dust And Wind Rider's Next Decision
by danparker
Summary: A story about two ex-Wonderbolts. Both expelled and both must now choose their own paths. Even one that involves helping the Wonderbolts.


Lightning Dust And Wind Rider's Next Decision

One day in Equestria, there was a pony. A Pegasus pony to be precise. He is in his elderly years, but right now, he's in shame. "My name is Wind Rider," the male Pegasus pony said, "A former Wonderbolt." He then drank a not-sweet drink.

"I was removed from the Wonderbolts because I tried to get a new member kicked off the team!" Wind Rider explained, "All because I wanted to keep my legendary speed record! It was the most important thing ever in my life! Trying to preserve that record." "Do you think that was a wise decision?" another pony asked. "Oh, shut up, you idiot!" Wind Rider shouted at the pony, "What's it to you?!" "Maybe a bunch," the pony answered.

At another place, there was another Pegasus pony. A young mare, who is also in disgrace. "My name is Lightning Dust," she said. "What?" a pony asked, "What did you say?" "I'm an ex-Wonderbolt!" Lightning Dust shouted at the pony, "I was kicked off because I was too reckless. And rash. Also, for creating a tornado that nearly flatted cloud academy!"

"What about almost flattening friends?" another pony asked. "Who asked you?" Lightning Dust replied rudely, "Anyway, that's why I was kicked off the team. A disgrace to the lead pony group."

Back where Wind Rider was. "Yeah," said Wind Rider, "For trying to preserve my legacy. That's it."

Another Pegasus pony named Hornet Advancing was there as well. He had heard everything Wind Rider was saying. Hornet Advancing then walked to Wind Rider and said to him, "Or maybe you cared more about your record! Rather than somepony else. And look where that has gotten you, you twit!"

"That is true," Wind Rider agreed with Hornet Advancing. "You figure out what to do next for yourself!" Hornet Advancing said to Wind Rider and then he left. "That old stallion is right," Wind Rider thought to himself.

Meanwhile, another Pegasus pony, named Snowdon had heard everything that Lightning Dust had said. "Maybe you should have thought about other ponies first," Snowdon told Lightning Dust, "Instead of going off in your own direction in a reckless manner."

"Well," said Lightning Dust, "I guess you're right." And thus, Snowdon left for her own business without saying anymore to Lightning Dust. The ex-Wonderbolt had a lot to think about.

Later that day, Wind Rider was walking by himself. "So now what?" he thought to himself. That's when a large lizard, actually, it is a dinosaur, appeared out of nowhere and confronted Wind Rider. The dinosaur hissed at Wind Rider.

"A Staurikosaurus," Wind Rider thought, "What in all of Equestria is a dinosaur like this doing here? Well, forget it! No way I'm going out as dino meat!" The Staurikosaur charged at Wind Rider, but he dodged it. "You really have a small brain!" the Pegasus stallion said to the dinosaur, "Too bad for you, I'm more faster than you!"

And Wind Rider spun around the Staurikosaur, trying to make it dizzy.

At the same time, Lightning Dust was walking on her own path. "Well," she thought, "This should be fun." Although he is in his elderly years, Wind Rider managed to kick the Staurikosaur a few times. "Give up, old bones?" he said.

However, the Staurikosaurus still refuses to give up. "Not really," Wind Rider said. "Then maybe two?" a voice called. It was Lightning Dust. "What?" Wind Rider thought. "Hey, ugly!" Lightning Dust shouted to the dinosaur. Instantly, Lightning Dust flew extremely fast around the Staurikosaur, thus striking it a few times. "Take that!" Lightning Dust shouted.

"Wow," Wind Rider thought, "This mare." Finally, Lightning Dust flew extremely out of control around the Staurikosaur, thus frightening the ancient lizard. "So now what?" Lightning Dust asked, "Freak?" The Staurikosaur finally became smart enough to not mess with a wild Pegasus pony and thus ran away. "And don't come back, you ancient relic of life!" Lightning Dust shouted at the fleeing dinosaur, "If you don't want to get hurt!"

Wind Rider was impressed. "Thanks," said Wind Rider said to Lightning Dust, "For helping me." "Well," said Lightning Dust, I couldn't- Either let that thing eat you alive or I just wanted to show off."

"The first," Wind Rider said, "My name is Wind Rider, just-." "Yes," said Lightning Dust, interrupting Wind Rider, "I've heard of you, you've once held the speed record of the Wonderbolts. Until-" "I did something foolish and got kicked off the team," Wind Rider said.

"Same thing happened to me," Lightning Dust said, "And by the way, my name is Lightning Dust." "Nice to meet you, Lightning Dust," Wind Rider said. And the two shook hooves. "I'm glad to meet an ex-Wonderbolt," said Lightning Dust. "Same here," said Wind rider, "So what happened?" "Well," Lightning Dust began.

And they both told their stories on how they got kicked out of the Wonderbolts. And they both mentioned which pony they tried to mess with. "Rainbow Dash," they said together.

"She wouldn't get along with me," Lightning Dust explained, "And I almost did what I was about to do to that stupid overgrown lizard to her friends." "And just to preserve my record," Wind Rider said, "I tried to frame her." "So does that make Rainbow Dash our enemy?" Lightning Dust asked. "We did try and mess with her," Wind Rider explained, "But that's not the reason. The reason is because we acted so stupid for our own personal gain."

"Yeah," Lightning Dust agreed. "And now," Wind Rider said, "We have to live with the consequences." "Afraid so," said Lightning Dust, "It serves us right, though." "True," Wind Rider agreed, "And so now what?" "Well," said Lightning Dust, "I guess we are on our own." "Right," Wind Rider agreed, "So what do we do now is our choice." "Yeah," Lightning Dust agreed. And that's when they noticed something out of the ordinary.

Just as they were talking, the two then saw four ponies appear out from behind a bush. "Well," a female pony said, "Look like we got us a couple of low lives like us." "Yes," said one male pony, "That's true! That's true!" "Low lives like you?" Lightning Dust said.

"Just who are you?" Wind Rider demanded. "You want to know who we are?" the female pony replied. "Just introduce yourselves, you old hag!" Lightning Dust shouted. "Argh!" the female pony replied, "Don't call me old!" "What's wrong with being old?" Wind Rider asked.

"Just ask yourself, grandpa!" the female pony shouted. "Hold on," a stout pony said, "Let me do it. Her name is Tenderhearts Opposite. Don't call her old-" "Forget-Me-Not!" the female pony shouted, smacking the stout pony in the face, "You don't introduce me! I introduce myself! You mind your own business!" "All I did was do you a favor," Forget-Me-Not said.

"My name is Tiddley Winks," the stupid looking male pony said. "And my name is Dandy," the normal looking male pony said. "What?" Lightning Dust said, "Tenderhearts Opposite, Tiddley Winks, Forget-Me-Not, and Dandy? Who are these losers? And what's with the old hag?"

"GRRRR!" Tenderhearts Opposite growled, "How dare you call me old! I am going to murder you for that!" "That's why she has "opposite" in her name!" Tiddley Winks exclaimed. "Shut up!" Tenderhearts Opposite shouted, smashing Tiddley Winks on the head with a boulder.

"Ow!" Tiddley Winks cried in pain. "You are stupid!" "All right," Winder Rider said, "That's enough! What do you want?!" "So," said Tenderhearts Opposite, "We've heard that you two have been kicked out of the Wonderbolts.

"Yeah," Lightning Dust agreed, "What is it you, you old hag?" "AHHHH!" Tenderhearts Opposite screamed, "I'm going to clip your wings, smarty bird! Ahem, anyway, we're going to take over the Wonderbolts. And make it ours!"

"What?" Lightning Dust asked. "Now why would you do that?" Wind Rider asked. "So we rename it Shadowbolts," said Forget-Me-Not. "And therefore," Tenderhearts Opposite said, "We'll get everything we want! Through the powers of Wonderbolts!"

"Yes," said Forget-Me-Not, "I'll get everything I want!" "Not in your lifetime, stupid!" Tenderhearts Opposite shouted, whacking Forget-Me-Not with a stick. "Ouch!" Forget-Me-Not cried. "She's pretty violent for an old mare," Wind rider said to Lightning Dust.

"I heard that, old stallion!" Tenderhearts Opposite shouted, "Anyway, to put it in simple terms, we're going to take over the Wonderbolts so that it'll be easier for us to take over Equestria!" "What?!" Wind Rider and Lightning Dust exclaimed together. "That's right, you stupid birds!" Dandy shouted, "Besides, I'm happy to be going all out!"

"Anyway," said Tenderhearts Opposite, "Since you two are ex-Wonderbolt materials, you are going to help us!" "You are really out of your old mind, you old hag!" Lightning Dust said. "AHHHHHHH!" Tenderhearts Opposite screamed. "Lightning Dust," said Wind Rider, "We can't let these creep shows take over the Wonderbolts! It'll be the end of everything!" "You're right!" Lightning Dust agreed, "All right, creep balls! Let's get this over with!" "You must fight us ex-Wonderbolts!" Wind Rider demanded.

"Very well," said Tenderhearts Opposite. The four criminals charged towards the two Pegasus ponies. "Let's do it!" Wind Rider said and the two took off. "Never saw that coming," Tiddley Winks said. "What did you expect, stupid?" Dandy said, "They can fly!" First, Wind Rider, tackled Forget-Me-Not. "You can fly!" Forget-Me-Not cried, "You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly!"

"Of course," Tenderhearts Opposite said before Lightning Dust tackled her as well. "Old hag!" Lightning Dust said to her. "I am going to kill you for that!" Tenderhearts Opposite shouted. "Come on, old man!" Tiddley Winks shouted before Wind Rider tackled him, too.

"You've asked for this!" Wind Rider shouted. "Now let's go, ex-Wonderbolts style!" Lightning Dust said. "Going with you," Wind Rider agreed. The two then flew in a unique formation. "I may be old," Wind Rider said, "But I still got spark in me. No wonder I was an idiot!"

He then charged at Tiddley Winks, Forget-Me-Not, and Dandy, blowing them away with a gust of wind. "Looks like that's a 30 miles per hour wind blast," Dandy said. "How do you know?" Tiddley Winks, and Forget-Me-Not asked. "Who knows?" Dandy answered.

"Get moving, you morons!" Tenderhearts Opposite shouted. "Too late, old hag!" Lightning Dust said. "Ahhh!" Tenderhearts Opposite screamed before Lightning Dust charged her. Finally, Wind Rider said, "I think its time to end this!" "Right!" Lightning Dust agreed. "We will get what we want!" Tenderhearts Opposite shouted.

"And a two times per hour idea," Forget-Me-Not added in. "Shut up!" Tenderhearts Opposite shouted. "I think," said Lightning Dust, "It's time that I put my, quote, reckless behavior, unquote, to good use!" "You got it!" Wind Rider agreed, "And I'll give it all I got!" The two circled around the four creeps.

"Hey, morons!" Lightning Dust called out, "Bet you can't catch me!" "We'll see about that!" Dandy replied. "Just get them!" Tenderhearts Opposite shouted. Both Lightning Dust and Wind Rider spun and created a twister. "Here comes the big one!" Lightning Dust said. "Impressive," said Wind Rider.

"Oh no," said Tenderhearts Opposite. "Looks like this is going 100 miles an hour," said Dandy. "What?!" Tenderhearts Opposite replied. The four then got sucked into the large tornado. "No candy?" Tiddley Winks asked. "Dandy," Tenderhearts Opposite shouted, "This is all your fault!"

"I just wanted to see how fast winds can blow," Dandy said. "Did you have to say it like that?!" Tiddley Winks, and Forget-Me-Not asked in alarm. Finally, as the tornado dispersed, the four were then blown far away. "Happy trails, creeps!" Lightning Dust called out.

"Yes," Wind Rider agreed, "Although I would like to go on a date with that old mare." "Who called me old?!" Tenderhearts Opposite shouted. "Do we get candy?" Tiddley Winks asked stupidly. "No, you blasted moron!" Tenderhearts Opposite shouted and the four ponies flew away.

"At least we can see from their point of view," Dandy said. "What do you mean?!" Tenderhearts Opposite, Forget-Me-Not, and Tiddley Winks asked. "We can fly!" Dandy declared. "Oh, why?!" Tenderhearts Opposite, Forget-Me-Not, and Tiddley Winks cried.

"We did it," said Wind Rider, "Those creeps won't be bothering us again." "Yes," said Lightning Dust, "And they'll think twice before they mess with the Wonderbolts. A message from ex-Wonderbolts." "Right," Wind Rider agreed, "Even thought we're not welcomed in their eyes, we did do something right for once."

"Yeah," Lightning Dust agreed, "And for that, I feel great." "Yes," said Wind Rider, "And that's a wonderful feeling." "So," said Lightning Dust, "Do you want to be my friend?" "Now that's a silly question," Wind Rider replied, "We are already friends!" "Yeah!" "Lightning Dust agreed and once again, hey shook hooves.

For a while, the two spent almost all of their time together. They had fun together and had many wonderful moments. And then, one day, it is time that they go on their own paths. "Well," said Wind Rider, "This is where we part ways. What are you going to do?" "I think I'm going to take care of some unfinished business," Lightning Dust explained.

"And I got some rethinking to do myself," Wind Rider said, "I got a lot of things to catch up on." "Good," said Lightning Dust, "You do that." "Right," Wind Rider agreed. "It's time," said Lightning Dust. "Yes, perhaps we will see each other again someday," said Wind Rider.

"Right," Lightning Dust agreed, "Well, good luck, friend." "You too," Wind Rider said. And with that said, the two ex-Wonderbolts parted ways.

"Maybe I could try and date an old mare like that Tenderhearts Opposite," Wind Rider thought to himself. "AHHHHHHH!" Tenderhearts Opposite screamed from a distance.


End file.
